


Like an Animal

by TheFanficMaster



Series: The Kink Chronicles [4]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Collars, Deceit, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Jack will do anything to get the information he needs, even if it means going along with Oswald's humiliating kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another addition to the Kink Chronicles series. This time, the Kink is "animalistic behavior". This was an interesting write and I hope you enjoy.

"Aha...Os--Glen." He almost called him by his real name again, he really needed to stop that. The sullen man's eyebrow twitched and Jack wondered again why he had agreed to do this as Oswald tugged harshly on his collar as punishment for speaking.

Oh right--he was trying to get Oswald in a better mood. Perhaps a normal person would feel bad for using someone so atrociously, but Jack Vessalius did not feel any remorse for using the man that was supposed to be his best friend. In return, Oswald's lips tended to loosen when he was pleased. Jack wanted to know more about the Baskervilles, the deep dark secrets that he wasn't supposed to know, things that even Levi--the former Glen who had impregnated Lacie before she was sent into the Abyss--wouldn't speak about to an outsider like him.

An outsider that already knew too much, had already wormed his way into the hearts of the Baskervilles right under their thoughtful noses.

These circumstances had led to Jack becoming Oswald's rather unconventional lover. Somewhere in the deep dark recesses of his mind he could feel Lacie laughing at him from the other side, where she was waiting for him to accomplish his goal, but he ignored it and kept up the smiling facade they all seemed to fall for.

He was empty. So very empty.

But Oswald's interests were apparently very full and strange.

Jack wanted to sigh, but instead held his bright and sunny smile. It wasn't difficult to pretend he was having fun; he'd become very good at this sort of acting over the years where he'd been paid for sexual exploits, even after returning to the Vessalius house. At first, he'd done it to earn money, to avoid going back. Eventually he did it because he'd learned quickly that humans tended to have loose lips when engaging in sexual intimacy, even with a stranger.

But Oswald was no stranger, and he trusted Jack. Meaning his lips were even looser than most would be.

Unfortunately, some of Oswald's interests were things best left for those who could feel humiliation. Jack didn't bother to tug at the collar or leash, instead he nuzzled into Oswald's lap like a well fed cat. The dark haired man continued staring ahead, as if bored, but his fingers reached down to pet long blond hair. The Vessalius made a noise like a croon. It was received well, for an airy chuckle was the response he heard above him.

He wasn't allowed to talk, but his thoughts were going hayware as he nuzzled his cheek against the other's growing erection, licking his lips with a tiny mewl. He was allowed to make animal sounds and that was it.

"You know," Oswald grumbled as Jack fumbled with the other's pants, getting them open. "This is going to be awkward when /he/ dies." he referring to Levi. This was something he was waiting for. This was why he stooped to such a low thing like acting like the other's pet animal.

Oswald likely didn't even realize how many secrets he'd indulged in the act.

As Jack's tongue ran along the head, eyes closing as he remembered doing this over and over and over again when he was younger, he listened to his lover's quiet voice.

"When a Glen dies..." he spoke, little pants of breath indicating how Jack's hot mouth on his shaft was affecting him. "Their consciousness continues to exist in the mind and thoughts of the next Glen's." The Glens before Levi would likely be silent until Levi made his departure. Then his thoughts would never be quiet again.

This had some unfortunate...side effects.

Like never being able to enjoy something like this again without side commentary.

Jack rolled his tongue over the head of the shaft, eyes darkening with contemplation. Interesting. The Baskervilles became more interesting to him day after day.

Unfortunately they also became more of a threat.

He pretended to knead his paws on the other's thighs, enjoying the low moan and the quiver of his hips that he recieved. His lover was close, all it would take was the slightest thing to send him over...

He wiggled and dug into the others thighs with his nails, eyes sharp and mischievous, one unfitting of his joyful act. He decided to break his no silence order, a smirk crossing his lips.

"What is it you want me to do, Master?"

Oswald pinned him down and fucked him silly as punishment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
